


gentle hands and gentle heart

by ophidian_prowl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidian_prowl/pseuds/ophidian_prowl
Summary: bravery comes in many forms, her mother told her. not always a battle-cry and a clash of blades, nor a cry of defiance into the face of uncaring foes.Hinata and those who love her. Drabbles and oneshots, sometimes but not usually connected.





	1. Gift (Sasuhina)

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the drabbles I will be posting, including this one, originate from my time rping. As such they are very disconnected and may have little context. The prompt for this one was simply: _my character gives yours a gift_.

The gesture is thoughtful, and that is what matters. It may be clumsy and uncertain, the wrapping paper put together in what seemed to be a hurry, but it is sweet. In a way that she never imagined Sasuke Uchiha to be, and certainly not to her. His reputation said nothing of granting gifts with all the elegance of a child, or the eyes that still would not meet her gaze. Bashful; she knows the look well enough upon herself, but it is strange and new on him.

She stifles a giggle as to not make him think she is laughing at him rather than just the absurdity of the entire situation. Despite that it still all remains a bit unbelievable, she would not have it be any other way. _You should show this side of you more often_ , she wants to say, but does not wish to raise hackles and his defenses.

  
The parcel she tucks underneath her arm, instead choosing to focus on him and give him a smile that accompanies the bloom of a blush on her cheeks. "Sasuke … thank you." She looks at him and sees him clearly, she thinks. Hopes. The loneliness, the pain and the pride. The well of caring beneath layers pulled back in this moment. He’s vulnerable now, even if he wouldn’t admit to such a thing. The world has hurt Sasuke so much and yet he still reaches out, stills bares even the tiniest bit of himself.

In kind she softens. Gentle hands reach for his and take them gratefully between her own. His fingers speak of winter, but her mind sings summer. Without thought, without hesitation, she rubs thumb over the knobby twist of knuckle to warm him. Like a lotus her heart unfolds, petals curling and filling her chest to the brim with awe. Something like surety guides her.

Before she has time to second-guess she is leaning forward and pressing a kiss to a high cheek-bone. His cheek is much softer then his grip, she notes.


	2. Flora (Sasuhina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loose continuation of the first in only that I wrote this drabble for the same rper. 
> 
> These are all based off of the idea (though not very relevant) that Sasuke stays in Konoha and along the way forms new bonds and friendships, including one with Hinata. I'm of the school of thought that these two would get along rather well if given the time to. Become the sort of friends where not many words are needed and understandings can be reached. 
> 
> The prompt here was: _my character puts a flower in yours hair_

Fingers alight in her hair, almost hesitant. Though they have been friends for years, neither Sasuke or herself are particularly prone to initiating contact of any sort. Privacy and personal space are something they both value. Over time, however, it has become more and more customary to push the boundaries on what that means between them.

She’d rather liked when she’d gathered up the courage to hold his hand last month and he hadn’t complained or pulled away. Thumb smoothing over knuckles, the warmth of palms exchanged in the cool of night. It had been nice, content in a way she rarely felt in the company of others. Nothing more and nothing less then was offered. It'd felt right.

Sasuke does not ask to touch her now, but the slow way in which he does it is question enough. Hinata leans into the contact, encouraging with a hum of contentment. There are the flutters of uncertainty and anticipation, fleeting, but above all else there is comfort. She trusts Sasuke, and has for a long time. The occupant of her thoughts gathers long strands and gathers it over one shoulder, smoothing the bundle of her hair. Whether the brush against the nape of her neck is intentional or accident she does not know, but she shivers anyway.

The moment is quiet, bated breath and persistent cicada call. Maybe, he’ll kiss her there. A realm they have not breached, but she would let him. Flesh warms as her mind strays to exactly how ardent his affections could be if he let himself. Something almost like disappointment twangs through her when he places a stem behind her ear instead. She is mollified when he just barely brushes against the shell of her ear. This time, she is certain is was not accidental.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots vivid red petals, scents the heady perfume and knows it for what it is. A rose. Cliche, incredibly romantic, and hard to miss the meaning of. As far as flowers go it is about as subtle as a punch to the gut. Her mouth goes dry. If she were not already blushing her cheeks would burst aflame at the notion that … Sasuke means to include all the connotations. _Passion, longing, love_ , she thinks, and this time turns to face him. 

Whether she was going to kiss him senseless or merely stare at the moonlit planes of his face (and oh, for quite some time she has thought him handsome, but now he is _brilliant_. The sun paints him garishly, but at night he is nothing short of dashing.) she never knows. Their dark features are both better suited for these midnight hours in which they meet.The moment that she catches the sight of his hands littered in fresh cuts she frowns, reaching for them and bringing them closer to her face for inspection.

"D-did you harm yourself cutting the thorns ?" She asks knowingly, teasingly. When she'd first stumbled upon him in these garden's he'd hardly known what even tulips looked like, so she supposes it is some form of improvement that he has not stuck a thorny stem behind her ear. "You could have bought this trimmed," a murmur, before she realizes the sentiment behind his actions. There is nothing personal about buying flowers from a shop. This means something. Deciding to reward his boldness and be so in turn, Hinata turns one of his wide palms to her face and kisses it, lingering.

"So grateful," he murmurs, but rather sounds like his breath has caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm done editing it/adding more length, expect a Hinata/Ino chapter next!


End file.
